A Path Of Secrets
by APieceOfThePuzzle
Summary: "I'm not just a killer or just a hero. I'm both. I walk that fine gray line between good and evil. You see, I've saved lives but I've also taken lives. I never wanted to do the latter, but it's kind of hard to avoid when you're the niece of John Kramer. You might know him as the original Jigsaw Killer. Anyways, I'm Morgan Kramer and this is the story of how I got to where I am."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So I'm realizing that I'm not that good at first person writing and this is basically the 'hey, I'm trying third person' story. What I'm saying is that I'd love helpful reviews and all that jazz. Constructive criticism is by all means welcomed, as is anything that shows interest in my story(well duh). I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I hope my writing is decent enough for people to enjoy this story.**

A red haired girl quickly shot awake. Her alarm clock had just beeped because it was a Monday morning and it was time to wake up. The girl stretched, yawned, and then walked to the small kitchen that was on the other side of her mother's apartment. The girl, Morgan, lived with only her mother.

Morgan did her usual morning routine of making coffee for her mom and herself. Morgan was in high school so she could drink coffee without getting insanely hyper.

Once the coffee was made, Morgan went into her room to slip on a pair of green skinny jeans, a green and black tee shirt, and zebra striped vans. She had to make sure to wear a considerable amount of green because she was actually born into a street gang and green was their color. Basically, Morgan's mother had been in an abusive relationship and when she found out she was pregnant she ran away from her husband. Morgan's mother had been a member of this gang ever since she was in middle school so the gang had offered to protect her and baby Morgan. Well, as long as Morgan helped them out with things once she was old enough to. Her mother had accepted the offer so here Morgan was, a drug dealer at the age of 16. She didn't really mind it though.

Suddenly, Morgan's phone rang. It was a call from her friend Daniel. Daniel was a year older than her but they were in a few classes together. Yes, Morgan did go to school, her mother insisted on it. Honestly, Morgan wanted to have a normal job when she grew up. She had told her mom this when she was about 10 and her mom was surprisingly okay with it.

Morgan snapped out of her thoughts and answered her phone.

"Hey Daniel, what's up man?" Morgan asked.

"Hey Morgan! Nothing much really, just doing the Spanish homework I forgot about. Ugh, Spanish 3 sucks," Daniel replied.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Morgan said with a small chuckle.

"Maybe not to you, smart kid," Daniel replied to her, teasing her a little.

Morgan was about to respond when her mom knocked on her door and told her to get to school. Because of that, Morgan had to say goodbye to Daniel. Once she actually hung up her phone, she grabbed her backpack and ran to the nearby bus stop.

Once the school bus arrived, Morgan got on and sat herself down in a middle seat. She sat down and focused her bright blue eyes on the trees sitting right outside until the bus moved. It only took about 10 minutes for the bus to reach the local high school, Thomas Jefferson High.

"Hello Daniel," Morgan said as she passed her older friend in the hallway.

Daniel would have responded, but the five minute warning bell rang. They bid each other farewell even though they hadn't actually started a conversation, and went to their classes. Daniel to Spanish and Morgan to history. Morgan hated history, and one of her only bad grades was in that class. Well, most people would consider a solid B a good grade, but not Morgan. Morgan wanted to be a straight A and A- student.

After the painfully slow history class, Morgan went through her next two periods without mental complaint. She'd done enough of that in history class. She honestly felt quite immature complaining about a mere class but she did it anyways. Now, Morgan was sitting in Algebra 2, bored out of her mind. None of her friends were in that class and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of graphite writing on paper.

Until the phone on the teacher's desk began to ring.

"Morgan, will you please answer that?" The teacher, Miss Park, asked.

Morgan nodded and quickly stood up, getting herself across the classroom and to the phone. She picked the phone up and recited the always-used "student speaking".

"Hello. Would you please tell Morgan Kramer to come down to the office?" The lady on the other end of the line asked.

"I...am her," Morgan replied, uncertain about why she was going to the office. Was she in trouble?

"Oh, well in that case come to the office please. I can assure you that you are not in any trouble," The lady stated.

"Okay," Morgan replied quickly before hanging up the phone and telling her teacher what she had to do.

"Alright, go," Miss Park replied before going back up to the white board

Morgan nodded and went out the door, steering herself towards the school office to see what was going on. Once she got into the school office, she found her mom beckoning her to go outside. Morgan started wondering what might have happened or what she might have done, but she shrugged and followed her mother.

Her mother was walking at a very brisk pace, so Morgan's legs were tired by the time her mom stopped. Her mother had stopped right by the family car.

They both went into the car.

"Alright, I'm just going to cut to the chase. You know Donnie, right?" Morgan's mom asked.

"Yeah, I know him a little. He seems pretty chill. Why did you ask?" Morgan replied.

"Well...was. You see, Jigsaw killed him last night." Morgan's mom stated solemnly.

It would seem odd that Morgan's first question was about why she had to leave school, but it was.

"Because of all of us in the gang kind of organized an impromptu funeral thing and the thing starts in an hour," Morgan's mom answered, speaking rather quickly.

Morgan merely nodded, but her mind was metaphorically on fire. Morgan had been interested in the killer known as Jigsaw for awhile now, but not interested enough to want to know his identity. Now, however, she wanted to know his identity so that she could help catch him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If anyone is actually reading this, then I'll apologize for the lack of updating. I was honestly going to only post this on Quotev but then I was like "wait...the people on fanfiction who read my other story should probably know why I haven't updated that in like 2-3 months." **

Three hours later, Donnie's "funeral" ended and Morgan saw her mom talking to an older man who she didn't recognize.

Morgan had barely known Donnie so she wasn't grieving over his death like some people were. She felt kind of bad about her lack of emotion towards it, actually.

Morgan was curious about who her mom was talking to, so she walked up to the two adults and asked what they were talking about.

Apparently she startled her mom, because her mom jumped back and said "Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"I... um... I was just curious. I can leave if you want," Morgan said quietly, feeling quite shy around the older man for reasons she couldn't explain.

The older man quickly replied. "You're fine. Stay."

"Oh, alright...," Morgan said, still being timid. "I- May I ask your name?"

"I'm John. John Kramer," John replied, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Morgan," she said as she took his hand. "Wait... are you a family member of mine? Because you have my last name and you're talking to my mom...". Morgan was finally getting used to this guy so her shyness was going down.

"Yes, he is, he's your uncle," Morgan's mom replied. Morgan thought it odd that she replied instead of John but she didn't really think too much about it.

"Well it's nice to meet you, John," Morgan said politely.

John merely nodded before Morgan's mom started explaining why he was there.

"Okay, Morgan, you asked what we were talking about, right? Well you know all those comrades of ours that have gone missing? They were all kidnapped by the Jigsaw Killer and after Donnie's death...I thought it would be safer for you to live with John for awhile, at least until Jigsaw is caught. I don't really like doing this to you, but he's your only decent family I know of and I just want you to be safe, okay?"

A slightly shocked look appeared on Morgan's face. "But... mom... I," she sighed. "okay, when do I have to leave and how far do I have to go?"

"Tomorrow and about 30 minutes away from here. You're not permitted come here though. Don't ask why." Morgan's mom replied.

Morgan merely nodded and walked off, not caring if she was being rude. She was angry that her mom had done this without telling her about it before she met the guy. What if she had overreacted and made a fool of herself? She suddenly sighed, realizing that it didn't matter anymore. She knew she couldn't say no and she also knew that her mom had her safety in mind.

She walked over to her best friend in the gang, Bruno Williams, and told him the news.

"Wait what? You're leaving? But I'll miss you, Morgan," Bruno said in reply.

"It's not my choice... you all seem to forget that my mom ultimately makes some decisions for me," Morgan said.

"Does it really have to be tomorrow?" Bruno asked, already sad that his friend was leaving.

"Apparently. Hey, you take care of yourself, okay? Oh, and happy early birthday," Morgan said, remembering that Bruno was turning 19 in four days.

"Thanks! Wait, hold on, could you maybe stay late tonight and have a party with me and the other teens here?" Bruno asked her, hoping sincerely for her to say yes.

Morgan pondered over it for a moment before nodding her head. Just hanging out with the other teens in the gang and doing typical teenager things with them sounded really fun. The fact they all knew each other pretty well was just a bonus.

"Wait, I'll have to ask my mom first." Morgan suddenly said, not wanting to piss off her mom today.

"Oh yeah, of course... if she says no, consider this an early goodbye," Bruno replied.

Morgan was suddenly starting to realize the gravity of the situation. She was leaving behind the people that she had grown up with to go live with a family member that she hadn't even known of until a little while ago. She knew nothing about John except for his name. He seemed like a nice enough guy, albeit a little intimidating. Morgan felt like crying but instead sighed and took her blue iPod nano out of her back pocket along with her black earbuds. She listened to one of her favorite bands of all time, Fall Out Boy.

Later that night, with her mom's blessing, Morgan met Bruno outside of a warehouse that the gang had claimed as theirs.

"Hey Morgan! I'm going to assume that your mom is cool with this?" Bruno asked with a smile, happy to see Morgan.

Morgan nodded. "Of course, why would I be here if she wasn't? I don't wanna piss her off tonight..." She trailed off a little bit but then walked into the building.

On the outside the warehouse looked old and some paint was chipping off of it but on the inside it looked like a true party spot. Music was playing loudly, there was a dance floor set up in the middle, the lights were flashing, and there was a large snack table set up along the left wall. The only things missing were places to sit.

Before she had a chance to move very far, people were greeting her and saying things along of the lines of 'I'll miss you'. Morgan was honestly touched by all of it.

"Hey, guys, it's not like I'll never see you again... I mean it can't be that hard to sneak out of a house," She said, laughing a little. After that the people went off and did their own things and Morgan went with two 17-year-old boys named Scott and Timothy.

Scott held out two hard lemonades once they had stopped moving. "You guys want them?"

Timothy took his immediately and Morgan hesitated before taking the other can.

"Don't tell me you've never gotten drunk before, Morgan!" Scott exclaimed in amusement. He must have seen her hesitation.

Morgan shrugged. "Maybe I haven't. So what?"

"Trust me, it's one of the alcohols that doesn't taste like shit," Scott said to her in a semi comforting tone.

Morgan took a breath before opening the can and drinking about an eighth of it. It tasted like bitter lemonade without enough sugar in it. She had expected it to not taste good, but what she didn't expect was the warmth that settled itself under her tongue after drinking it.

"Why does the bottom part of my mouth feel like it's sitting in a hot tub?" She asked Scott, hoping that this was normal.

"That's the alcohol. It's why drinking liquor actually burns a bit." Scott replied.

Morgan handed him the can of hard lemonade. "I don't want to get drunk. I just wanted to have a try. I hope you're not a germaphobe or something."

Scott and Timothy both gave her looks of 'are you sure?' and she nodded.

It was true, she actually did only intend to try the beverage. Getting drunk and possibly hungover did NOT seem like a good idea.

Timothy took the hardly used can out of Scott's hands and took a gulp. Morgan laughed as Scott sent him a glare. She bid Scott and Timothy goodbye before going to hang out with Bruno and his friend David.

She didn't really do much after that except for eat snacks and talk with Bruno and David for awhile. She suddenly took her phone out of the pocket where she kept her earbuds to check the time. It said 11:43 pm, which meant that she should head home. Her mom had said to be home by midnight and it took about 15 minutes to drive herself home from here.

She said goodbye to them and started to walk out to the car that her mom had let her borrow before she was stopped by Bruno.

"Hey, we gotta play you a song of your choice before you go...come here." Bruno told her while dragging her to the DJ. "Give her your iPod and select a song."

Morgan smiled and selected a song that she loved and had only been released two months ago. To be specific, Fall Out Boy's cover of "Beat It".

"Alright!" The DJ, a girl of about 18 years with blue hair, exclaimed in enjoyment. Morgan guessed that she liked Fall Out Boy.

Once the song ended, Morgan hugged some people and then hurried home.


End file.
